


【贺红】骨科好吃吗，宝贝儿（OOC/沙雕/r18）

by ciocovestony



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciocovestony/pseuds/ciocovestony
Summary: 第一次AO3不知道有没有搞错。





	【贺红】骨科好吃吗，宝贝儿（OOC/沙雕/r18）

这是一个翻车的故事，噗。

OOC OOC OOC

“我需要一个解释，小莫仔~”

莫关山伸长双手保持着夺手机的姿势被贺天压在身下，看着贺天那张笑的春暖花开的脸，膝盖一软，贺天面上有多和熙身后的黑气就有多冷冽。

他今天还是太得意忘形了，于是...翻车了！  
完球。

“内..你需要...什么节四..咳...解释...”  
紧张的舌头都捋不直，莫关山不敢去看贺天，缩着脖子颤声问。  
解释个鬼，没法解释，他居然太兴奋码了一篇r18壁尻文，太激动以至于没注意到贺天什么时候走到他背后来了。

写小黄文不可怕，可怕的是写小黄文时候被YY的主角之一抓个正着，写的不可说内容还被看光了。

“...贺呈撕掉了贺天的衬衫，把人粗暴的按在墙上....”  
“莫仔~你能不能给我翻译一下这些都是什么意思呢~”

莫关山咬着下唇死死闭着眼，拒绝接受现实，听着贺天对着手机语气平平的在他耳边读，那声音冷的都快掉冰渣子。

他可能今晚就要被丢进池子里喂鲨鱼了，莫关山心里悲愤无比，历经千辛万苦，他都潜伏到男神家里即将吃到本命CP现场发的糖了！却在胜利前夕惨遭滑铁卢，怎么能这么惨！！

“所以，这是莫仔的——特殊爱好吗？今天听说要到我家来这么兴奋的原因，也是因为....有贺呈在？我看看...”贺天突然顿了一下。

莫关山知道他在看什么，他手机上用的写作软件保存了之前写的所有系列文，按关键词命名，各种姿势应有尽有，十八样兵器样样精通...与那篇壁尻比起来简直是小巫见大巫。

大概沉默了两分钟，贺天深吸了一口气，用比刚才可怕一万倍的声音继续说:"宝贝儿，你可真给了我很大的一个惊喜~“

贺天刻意在“很大”上用了重读，连宝贝都出来了，莫关山觉得自己可以切腹自尽了，这是……气到鬼畜了吗。  
听着贺天上扬的尾音，只能拼命摇头。

“我可不知道原来在你心里....我和我哥、这么的....兄弟情深...”贺天怒极反笑，不再去看手机上那些精彩的描述，掐着莫关山的下巴，逼着人看向自己。

“睁眼，看我。”  
不可能，宁愿瞎了也不要睁眼，莫关山被迫抬起下巴，却仍然紧闭着眼睛，不想面对现实。  
贺天看着垂死挣扎的人，手上力道更大了几分，欺身上去，从牙缝里吐出来几个字：“不要让我再说第二遍，宝贝儿。”

莫关山哭丧着脸，右眼偷偷睁开一条缝，眼眶分泌的泪水模糊了视线，只能看见贺天离他很近，看不见对方的表情，但就算不看他也能想象到，绝对很可怕。

“眼睛睁大，看清楚。”贺天见身下的人仍旧一副逃避的姿态，不禁语气加重，直接命令道。  
“呜....”低鸣了一声，莫关山哆嗦着睁开了眼，呜咽着认错：“我错了...”

“那...你知道你哪里错了吗？”  
莫关山没听清贺天说了什么，只是摇着头。

发问的人揽着莫关山的腰肢，没有替人解惑的打算，而是伸手顺着衣衫下摆往上探去，并不愿轻易放过这人，贺天一只腿插进莫关山的膝盖间，抵住了对方要命的地方，将头凑到了莫关山的颈侧，将人完全困在自己和床的间隙里。

贺天右手停在了莫关山的左胸，用手指按压拨弄着浅褐色的乳头，鼻子蹭着莫关山的鬓角，不是用舌头在红发青年耳洞的位置嘬一口。左手也没有闲着，顺着尾椎往下，握住了肌肉紧实的臀部，隔着布料大力的揉捏着，带到把肌肉揉软些就伸出两个指头沿着臀缝伸了进去，顶着薄薄的一层织物试探的刺戳着那处褶皱。

从未被人如此触碰的身体敏感异常，上下夹击的迅猛攻势让莫关山拱起身子，害怕的往床垫里缩了缩，扭动着躲闪贺天的舌头，脖子上的湿濡已经往下滑动到了锁骨，凸起的地方被人用牙齿轻轻啃咬吮吸，留下一个个显眼的痕迹，莫关山被刺激的微微颤抖着，恍惚间，他听间贺天说：“宝贝儿，你说说...”

染上情欲的声音带着性感而沙哑，贺天喘着气，在莫关山左胸口心脏的位置狠狠嘬了一口:"是什么给了你错觉...."

用牙齿咬住已经被欺负的挺立充血的乳头，用力碾了一下，待听到剩下的人猛的抖了一下发出一声局促的尖叫，才松了力道舔舐着含糊的问：“让你觉得....我会是....下面那一个？”

胸口的刺痛让脑子清醒的莫关山一下子听清了贺天的话，思维一下子跑偏，所以贺天生气的原因不是因为他被YY，而是因为YY的姿势不对，没有让他当攻？

“哈...你真可爱..”

难道我刚刚把吐槽都说出来了？  
莫关山看着突然凑上来嘴角带笑的贺天，囧了一秒。

“不过这种时候...”贺天看着表情又开始游移的某人，倾身吻了上去，“....还是不要走神去想别的了。”

下唇被轻轻吮咬着，贺天的舌尖顺着他的唇缝一下下戳探，逐渐泛起的麻痒感让他忍不住伸出舌头想去舔一舔，不想刚放开牙关，原本在入口温柔舔吸的舌头就趁机撞了进来，贺天侧过头让舌头更加深入，莫关山不得不大张着嘴被迫承受，两条舌头你来我往，纠缠间早已分不清是被动还是主动，激烈程度，与其说在亲吻，不如说是他们在用舌头操着对方的喉咙。

一时间房间里只有啧啧的水声，大量无法吞咽的口水顺着大张的嘴角流出，在下巴上留下暧昧的水渍，长时间的亲吻让莫关山有些窒息感，氧气的缺失让他下意识的扭动身体，想摆脱阻挠他呼吸的舌头，但贺天并没有放过他的意思，那条舌头碾过上颚，戳刺着喉咙口，搅动着、似乎还想往里钻到更深的位置去。

胸口剧烈起伏，窒息感越来越强烈，莫关山抵着贺天的胸膛，挣扎着，缺氧的感觉让他脑子里一阵翁鸣，肺部甚至产生了闷通。

“唔...”要死了。  
莫关山鼻翼煽动，正当他眼冒金星，觉得自己要咽气是，被放开了。

“哈....哈....”大口大口的呼吸着，氧气重新吸入的通畅让他产生了巨大的满足感，接吻时被窒息感中断的快感翻倍涌上，莫关山被这种可怕的感觉刺激的一阵阵颤栗，达到顶峰的那一刻，泄了。

才高潮过后的双眼涣散，莫关山脱力的瘫倒在床上，脑子空白一片，五感还没完全恢复，像是整个人与外界隔了一层朦脓的雾，浑浑噩噩的。

“只是被亲，就射了...”贺天也没有料到莫关山会敏感成这样，不过看到对方因为他而失神，心情还是非常愉悦，俯身在人嘴角亲了一口，“莫仔真是可爱~”  
可爱到他的鸡巴更硬了。

贺天的调笑让莫关山脸一热，后知后觉意识到被亲射在裤子里确实有点羞耻，大红着脸侧过身想掩藏一二。

在他刚弓起身想避开贺天的视线时，腋下突然伸来了两只手，一提一放，莫关山就面对面半跪着靠在了贺天怀里，双腿被贺天顶住朝两边岔开，骑坐在男人的腰腹上。

“莫仔，”说着，贺天把自己的炙热恶意在莫关山腿间顶了顶，“....轮到我了。”

第一次直接感受到那处巨大，莫关山脸色一白，危机感让他一下子清醒过来，讨好的看着贺天，试图商量：“进去...会死人的...”

“莫仔怎么能这么想呢...”贺天抓着莫关山的手按在自己的阴茎上，蹭了一下，说：“明明——你比我清楚....被操的感觉有多爽，不是吗？”

我不是，我没有，别瞎说。  
几乎有他半个手心大的头部让莫关山菊花一紧，更别提那可怕的粗细和长度，纸上谈兵害死人，他写的那些都是YY ，真到现实里，贺天这种尺寸得要人命啊。

“我真的错了...”莫关山泪汪汪的看着贺天，企图用自己眼里的诚意打动对方。

被莫关山可怜的表情看的小腹一紧，贺天喉头动了动，伸手扶在莫关山的后腰往自己身前按，挺跨隔着裤子模仿交合的动作缓慢的抽插。  
实际上这样并不能给他带来多少快感，不过逗莫仔变脸还是很有意思。

“那我现在很难受，你给我想个办法。”熟悉的笑眯眯贺天上线，露着牙朝莫关山和善的开口，光看表情不知道还以为在问咖啡和茶哪个好喝。

捏了捏手下的东西，莫关山觉得他还可以抢救一下，小心询问，“要不....我给你撸....?"  
贺天唔了一声，没同意也没反对。

保命要紧，他可不想菊花残，莫关山见贺天没反对，就当他是答应了，抓着贺天的勃起，犹豫片刻，还是颤抖着把手伸向了贺天的裤腰带。  
不入虎穴焉得虎子，隔着两层布料触感会大打折扣，如果半天弄不出来，倒霉的绝对还是他。

贺天可是能成为男主之一的男人，各项身体素质不是常人能比，包括性功能，他一点都不想在这种问题上犯蠢，莫关山在心里掬了一把辛酸泪，能当他男神的人能是一般人吗？

贺天见平时逗逗就炸毛的莫仔居然一点都不觑直接上来就脱他的裤子，稍惊了一下，然后愉快的顺着对方抬腰配合，饶有兴致的想看看莫仔能做到什么程度。

家居裤被很快脱掉，莫关山瞪着眼前被撑大成一个可怕形状的黑色内裤，手抖得更厉害了，迟疑了一会儿，先用指尖小心的碰了碰贺天内裤被前列腺液晕湿的地方，手指传回的烫人热度让他臊的慌。

闭眼呼了口气，莫关山心定了定用手指勾住内裤边缘，迅速往下一扯，不知道是不是错觉，没了遮挡，他感觉呼吸间都多了一股雄性亢奋时的腥臊味儿。

颤着眼皮一点点睁开眼，看着坦荡暴露在空气中的巨物眼睛不受控的越张越大，莫关山直直盯着贺天勃起的阴茎，一时移不开视线。

操，操操操！！  
这根本不是菊花残的级别，这他妈是直接脱肛的级别！  
震惊下莫关山甚至有了种真不愧是贺天，身为粉丝与有荣焉的迷之自豪感。

“还满意吗，宝贝儿....”贺天故意抖了一下，说出那句他新学的台词。

会被操死的，绝对会被操死的。  
为了避免这种坑爹的死法，莫关山壮士扼腕般直接两只手握了上去，一只手掌心拢着龟头研磨，另一只手顺着柱身来回撸动，力图穷尽毕生所学让这挺重炮发射。

“哈....”下身的快感让贺天喘着粗气，干脆卸了力气把头抵在莫关山肩上，整个人挂在了对方身上，克制着不去挺腰追逐。

......

不知过了多久，莫关山估计怎么也有个十来分钟，他手腕都开始酸了，可手里这玩意儿居然半分要射的意思都没有，甚至挑衅般比最开始还大了几分。  
太不科学了，就不怕撸破皮吗？

“贺天...”莫关山一脸为难，欲言又止，“太持久....也是病。”  
言下之意，要不你去男科看看？  
有病早治疗。

“呵.....”被莫管山语气里的认真乐到，贺天粗喘着跟他可爱的小莫仔咬耳朵“你写的...贺呈一夜七次可都是标配....小瞧我?"

那个名字从贺天嘴里出来一次莫关山抖一次，刚在这一遭他都快忘记自己掉马的事情了，贺天一说，瞬间想起了被翻车支配的恐惧，立马闭嘴，端正态度给大佬服务。

这次贺天也到了快临顶的边缘，不打算再放水，搂着人翻过身直接压在了床上。莫关山突然被推倒懵了一下，紧接着屁股一凉，裤子就被扒了，吓得连忙用手去阻止，“不要....贺天，会死的....真的会死的....”

贺天按住莫关山乱动的手，把阴茎抵在了莫关山大腿根部，拍了拍对方的屁股，”腿夹紧....“

“呃....”明白了贺天的意图，莫关山撅着屁股赶紧配合乖乖帮贺天夹住，只要不捅进去一切都好说。

呼.....  
手臂拦着莫关山的腰，让他紧贴着自己，贺天沉下腰覆在人背上快速动了起来。

莫关山上半身趴在床上，腰臀悬空，贺天粗大的阴茎从他的股沟插到卵袋，身体跟着对方的节奏不住晃动，啪啪声中，蜜色的屁股很快被撞得发红，最遭罪的，是腿间的嫩肉，随着贺天的动作一凹一陷，很快便烫的他双腿发软。

一手固定住身下的人，另一只手撑在床上，贺天双目泛红，骑在莫关山身上耸动着腰，狠力猛插着。

男人隐忍的喘息近在耳边，背后的人是贺天这个事实让莫关山神经兴奋，亵神一般，他所意淫膜拜的人对他产生了最肮脏的情欲，在贺天的抽插中，泄过一次的阴茎颤巍巍的再次挺立起来，莫关山双眼迷蒙，颤抖着将腿夹的更紧。

操！  
差点被莫关山突来的这一遭夹射，贺天憋了口气咬在莫关山的后颈，两只手箍住莫关山的腰胯，绷紧臀部开始疯狂进攻，蛮横的大力干着。莫关山被死死压住，感受着贺天每一次的撞击和摩擦，卵袋被炙热的龟头密集的刺激着，阴茎越翘越高，肉体的快感和精神的亢奋都越堆越高，越积越多....

唔呃....  
浑身都被汗水湿透的两人在一声闷哼中同时到达了顶峰，贺天压在莫关山身上，亲了亲对方的发顶。

“呼....宝贝儿，骨科有我好吃吗？"

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次AO3不知道有没有搞错。


End file.
